


What Sam Has To Deal With

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Ghoul hunting, Humour, Just a regular hunt, M/M, Season/Series 09, and done!Sam, but with destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas hunt a ghoul in New Jersey, and Sam spends the entire time having to deal with his brother and Castiel's sickeningly sweet relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spiralled into a long-ish fic from a funny prompt on FB I saw :)

Sam, Dean, and Cas were working a job in New Jersey. Sam was currently leafing through a stack of newspapers, slowly coming to the conclusion that it was a ghoul they were dealing with. But when he looked around to try and find his brother and his brother's angel boyfriend, he couldn't find them. Sam sighed. There were two possibilities here: Dean and Cas were either in the bathroom passing the time together, (seriously, the jerks can't wait?!) or they were over at the bar. To avoid an awkward situation that he had been in unfortunately way too many times lately, he would check the bar first. 

He stood up, gathering the papers, and looked through everyone there. He saw a pretty girl with light brown hair looking at him, and he gave her a smile before looking past to find them. Then he found Cas standing there...without Dean. Where was Dean? Maybe he was in the washroom or something. He went over to Cas. 

"Hey, man." "Sam. I was just about to join you at the table- have you seen Dean?" Sam frowned. "Uh, I was thinking you knew where he was." Cas shook his head, looking around.   
Sam sighed, craning his neck to check around the bar area again. Maybe he was dancing... or maybe he was sitting at a different booth... 

Sam rolled his eyes, shooting a bitchface to the sky for what he was about to do. But, it was the only surefire way of finding his brother. He cleared his throat. 

"WOW CAS, YOU'RE LOOKING SEXY TONIGHT!" he practically shouted, and half the crowd turned to look. Sam smiled tightly at the girl he had been looking at before, who was now giving him a strange look. Thankfully the loud music kept playing, and everyone turned back around eventually. Cas frowned, tilting his head. "Um... I... appreciate the compliment, Sam... but I fail to see how my level of sex appeal has anything to do with-" 

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" came an angry Dean's voice, the door to the bar swinging open. Sam nodded. "Found him." 

Dean came over, glaring at his brother. "Dude, what the hell?!" he asked, putting a protective arm around Cas that looked less like a healthy relationship's stature and more like a bear guarding food. Sam looked at him. "Why were you out there?" "I was grabbing something from the Impala!" "How did you even hear that then?!" Dean rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I just... I... when it comes to..." He grumbled the rest. "Alright, what the hell are we dealing with, Sammy?" 

Cas smiled a little, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek in an adorably awkward way and watching as Dean turned bright red. 

God... what Sam had to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of their hunt, and Dean was driving Baby as Sam checked the GPS and Cas fumbled around in the back of the car, attempting to get his trench coat off so that he looked like the other two in their black FBI costumes. 

"It should be just up ahead," Sam said, scrolling through his phone. There was no answer, so the taller Winchester looked up, sighing. "Dean, are you even listening to me?"  
He shouldn't have even been surprised when he saw Dean readjusting the mirror to watch Cas get undressed in the back. 

Sam hit him in the chest, and Dean frowned, glaring at his brother. "Dude!" Sam said, bitchfacing, "Focus!" Dean scowled at him. "I can't help it if Cas is giving a strip tease in the backseat!" Cas looked up from determinedly doing up his buttons. "I assure both of you, that was not my intention." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "I said, the police headquarters should be up ahead here." Dean nodded once, clenching his jaw. 

They got out across the street of the HQ, and Dean stopped Cas. "Just lemmee do it," he said, noticing Cas was still struggling with the top button. "I can get it, Dean-" "Shut up and come here." Cas sighed, and Dean saw a small smile begin to spread over the angel's face.

"Son of a bitch," Dean grinned, "You were faking on purpose, just so I would do it." "I only learned these ploys from you," Cas smiled back, and Sam threw his arms up, looking skyward. 

"Look, I'LL do up your friggin' buttons if it means getting in there faster!" Sam said, and they both stopped smiling, turning to him. Cas sighed. "You're right Sam. People are in danger because of this creature, the least we can do is deal with it with haste."

So they went into the office, Dean going up to the head guy. 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the guy asked, and Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm Agent Keith, and these are Agents Richards and Jones, FBI," he introduced, all showing their fake credentials.

"Mind if I take a look at some of the security footage from the recent grave digger case?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows expectantly and the police chief beckoned to his desktop monitor. "Be my guest, Agent Jones."

Cas leaned in, nodding to Dean and telling the guy, "We're partners." Dean frowned at his boyfriend, and the chief nodded slowly. Cas continued. 

"Partners as in we fight crime together, but also partners as in we have intercourse." The guy kept nodding slowly, and Dean gave a tight lipped smile, saying, "Excuse us, please."  
Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas. "Man, what the hell?" "Well, I was simply telling the truth, Dean-" "It was unnecessary!" "How?" " Nobody needs to know that. Nobody wants to know that." "I just thought that being partners contributed to our facade. Also, I was simply clarifying our situation to him." "Do you have any idea how wrong it is to say something like that to a police chief?!" "Was I being unprofessional?" "Yes!" "Do you want me to apologize?" 

Dean rubbed his forehead. "Just... let's just help Sam."

They ceased their bickering, and walked over out of earshot of the cop. "So this is from the corner by the cemetery," Sam informed them, "Get this- there was a hooded figure seen arriving there and then leaving twenty minutes later, right before the graves were reported desecrated. Definitely a ghoul." 

"So what, did our guy just scrape himself up some dead-person lasagna then make it out of town?" Dean asked, folding his arms. Sam shook his head. "I doubt it. Ghouls usually take more than this if there's an opportunity. They're scavengers- they'll take as much as they can." 

"Sam, if this thing is only going after dead people, then..." "What?" "Well, I don't know, does it really matter?" "Hell yeah, it matters, Dean! What's gotten into you? It's a monster that needs to be killed!" "I must second that," Cas said quietly, "These things don't only feast on the dead, if they become bored or unsatisfied with eating rotten flesh, they have been known to come after the living." 

"Yeah... that's right," Dean remembered, rubbing his lips, "I was forgetting about Adam and his mom," he said, shooting a meaningful glance over to Sam. Sam nodded.  
"Alright, let's book a motel room." "Uhhh... make that two rooms," Sam said, pursing his lips, "I love you guys, but value my sleep." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, and Cas looked back and forth between the two. "Well, if it would help any and save the trouble of getting two rooms, I could always muffle Dean's-" "We're getting our own room, Cas," Dean sighed, patting the angel's shoulder as they again returned their voice to normal volume and turned. 

"Thank you for your time, officer," Sam said. "Yeah, if anything at all comes up again... call us here," Dean added, passing him a card. The cop nodded. "Will do. I'll... see you around, agents," he said, looking at Cas funny.

The brothers and the angel went back out to the Impala, and headed off to the town motel. 

"I suggest we do some investigating tonight," Cas said, poking his head up to the front from the backseat, "Around the desecrated gravesites." "Yeah, good idea. We might be able to pick up on some stuff left behind," Dean said. 

They pulled into the motel, and got to the front desk. "Hi, two rooms please?" Dean asked, pulling out a fake credit card that read, "Samuel Barton." 

The guy looked at the computer. "Sorry, we've only got a single room left." 

Sam looked like he was ready punch something, but he said through his teeth, "That'll be just fine." 

When they got to the room, Sam huffed as he threw his stuff up on the far bed by the window. "I hear one freakin' sound from you guys-" "There's no need to worry, Sam," Cas reassured, "I will make sure Dean stays quiet." "Me?! How about you, you friggin' blow the lights when you-" "TMI!" Sam shouted, and unzipped his bag to pull out his laptop. It was like being back in middle school, when Dean brought a girl home and he had to listen to his pre-teen angst music on full volume just to block them out. 

He shook his head, then realized it wasn't his bag as his fingers closed around what could only be a bottle of lube. 

"This is the last straw," he muttered angrily, dropping the bag onto the other bed and taking his own. Dean had the nerve to laugh.

As per usual for the Winchesters, or for Sam anyway in this particular situation, it was out of the frying pan and into the fire. He thought it was bad enduring five years of intense staring with nothing getting done about it, but now, it was even more impossible to deal with. 

"Lighten up," his older brother said, tossing a sock at his head, "Go to a bar, get laid or something. Cas and I'll take care of the graves tonight." 

Sam considered this. It was a pretty good deal, 'cause even though the two spent the better part of the days making dirty passes at each other, they made a damn good hunting duo, with Dean's experience and Cas' mojo a serious force to be reckoned with.

"Well, I'll take you up on that, but I'm not going to a bar. I'll stay here and go over the rest of that security tape." Dean shrugged. "Aight, nerd. Don't touch my stuff, bitch." Sam scoffed. "Wouldn't dream of it unless I want to go blind, jerk." 

Cas just stood there, tilting his head, for even now, he couldn't understand why the two insulted each other with those names all the time.

Sam pulled out his laptop, smirking as he logged into the police database. Yeah, they were annoying, but at least Dean was not just horny, but happy, for once.


End file.
